


Father Park is Busy Right Now

by Silver_Suga



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cock Slapping, Dom Park Jimin (BTS), How Do I Tag, M/M, Oral Sex, Priest Park Jimin (BTS), Punishment, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, cock stepping, sacrilegious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Suga/pseuds/Silver_Suga
Summary: Namjoon wouldn't call himself a whore. He's a perfect church-going boy. The role model for every other person there. However, when the doors close, that's a whole different story.
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	Father Park is Busy Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly for Nana who came up with the idea and Rosie who I admire but am too shy to talk to them haha. So I hope you both enjoy this. I also hope I did your idea justice Nana.

"I think I've got it, Father Park," Namjoon says as he stands in front of the priest, clad in the traditional black clothes. Namjoon is a little hot and bothered as he glances back at everyone filing out of the church, he's lucky there's no one asking for confession today.

"Are you sure Namjoon?" Jimin asks as soon as the door closes behind the last person. "Because you know what happens if you get it wrong."

Namjoon shuffles on his feet, whine threatening to bubble up and escape. "Yes, Father Park," Namjoon murmurs, pressing his thighs together. "I understand the consequences if I get it wrong."

"Tell me my name," Jimin says, crossing his arms as he eyes Namjoon closely from head to toe. "I thought I told you not to wear button-ups..."

"Oh um... They're fake buttons Jimin," Namjoon says, answering both questions at the same time. Jimin wants to growl so bad but restrains himself. He has to stay composed to some extent for now. Later he can rip that shirt off Namjoon because the offer is so tempting.

"Good boy," Jimin says calmly and steps forward to kiss Namjoon as a reward. The boy instantly melting in Jimin's hold. Namjoon whines this time, before Jimin's pulling away, leaving Namjoon to chase his lips.

"Now, are you ready to recite your prayer?" Jimin asks, moving on to the next subject easily. Namjoon swallows hard and glances at Jimin's shoes, he wore boots today. Fuck, he knew Namjoon would ask him, and Namjoon knows his punishment.

"Yes I am Jimin," Namjoon confirms, wishing the waver out of his voice.

"That's my good boy," Jimin says, petting Namjoon's head before gripping tightly and pulling Namjoon to the alter to bend him over it. Jimin leans over Namjoon with a smirk on his face. "Every time you stall that's a punishment. And if you can't remember, then you don't get to cum. Those are the terms we agreed on right?"

"Yes sir, Jimin," Namjoon says, already trembling under his grasp. Jimin wants to make a comment on it, wants to degrade Namjoon for it. But he restrains himself. He's good at restraining himself.

"Good boy Namjoon. Since you've been so good, listened so well, you can choose. Do you want my fingers or my mouth?" Jimin asks, nuzzling at Namjoon's neck in a small break of character. 

"Mouth please," Namjoon whispers, almost stuttering and he hears Jimin laugh behind him. A tingle running down his spine at the condescending sound. But, Jimin doesn't explain it. He just starts to undo Namjoon's belt.

Namjoon takes a deep breath when his belt falls to the floor and Jimin pushes his pants down over the swell of his ass. "Alright baby, whenever you're ready to start reciting."

"Okay, okay." Namjoon takes another deep breath and closes his eyes. "Have mercy on me, O God, according to your steadfast love."

Namjoon has to stop and compose himself when he feels Jimin's tongue sliding over his rim. Namjoon swears he can feel heaven just right in his reach-

"Continue Namjoon, you can't stop for too long or it won't purify you like it should," Jimin chastises before he's licking Namjoon's rim again, teasing inside slowly.

"According to your abundant mercy blot out my transgressions. W-wash m-me thoroughly from my iniquity," Namjoon whimpers, nearly crying out as Jimin grabs his ass and pulls it apart only to fuck his tongue deeper into Namjoon. He has to continue. "A-and cleanse me f-from my sin."

Namjoon whimpers again and Jimin just sucks on his rim in response, causing Namjoon to gasp before continuing. But he's falling apart, he can barely remember the words now. "For I know my transgressions, and my sin is e-ever before me.- Oh God," Namjoon cries softly when Jimin finds his prostate.

"That's not part of it Joonie. Are you quitting on me already?" Jimin asks, tone full of disappointment. He's only 3 verses in, and he's still got a long way to go. It's quite pitiful if he were to stop here, really.

"N-No!" Namjoon cries, reciting what he can remember even faster, desperately. "Against you, you alone, have I sinned, and done what is evil in your sight, so that you are justified in your sentence and blameless when you pass judgment. F-Father Jimin, God." Namjoon gasps, nearly writhing as Jimin plays with his prostate with his tongue.

"I'm not the God you're praying to Namjoon, get it right or I'll move on to the punishment," Jimin warns one last time and Namjoon sets his jaw, determined to be rewarded at the end of this. He really does want Jimin's cock, but he has to earn it first.

"Indeed I was born g-guilty, a sinner when my mother conceived me. You desire tr-truth in the inward being; therefore t-teach me wisdom." Namjoon stops to pant softly as Jimin tongue fucks him mercilessly. But he continues quickly after. "In my secret heart. Purge me with h-hyssop and I shall be clean; wash me, and I shall be whiter than snow."

Namjoon grips tightly onto the ledge of the altar to steady himself as Jimin's pace doesn't slow. Brutally fucking him with his tongue as Namjoon resists the urge to cry out. He has to continue, and he can't slip up. "Let me hear joy and gladness; let the bones that you have crushed rejoice. H-Hide your face from my s-sins and blot out all my iniquities."

Jimin hums softly and Namjoon trembles under his hold. His eyes close tightly before opening again, looking out on all of the seats that people were sitting again not too long ago. They all look at this alter during the meetings. If only they knew what usually happened on it. Focus, he has to focus. "Create me a clean heart, O God, and put a new right spirit within me. Do not c-cast me a-away from your presence, and d-do," Namjoon descends into soft crying. He's so close to coming, but he knows Jimin won't let him until he's done.

"Not take your H-Holy Spirit from me." Namjoon takes a pause to breathe and Jimin pulls away for a moment as Namjoon's tiny cock twitches uselessly. Jimin can't even see it from where he's standing. "Restore me th-the joy of your s-salvation."

Namjoon is having more and more trouble remembering the words as his urge to come fades and Jimin's tongue slips into him again. "And sustain in me a w-willing spirit..." Namjoon gasps and twists in Jimin's hold before he has to continue again. He can't upset Jimin now. He's gotten this far. "Then I will teach transgressors y-your ways, and s-sinners will return to yo-ah!"

Namjoon jolts and cries when Jimin plays with his prostate again and a harsh slap to his inner thigh makes him scramble to continue. "Y-You. Deliver me from b-bloodshed, O God!" Namjoon cries, but at the proper time. "O God of my salvation, and my t-tongue will sing aloud of your deliverance."

Namjoon whimpers as his mind is becoming hazy. Why is he doing this again? He just wants to cum, and there are easier ways to please Father Park. But maybe he wants to prove himself. "O Lord o-open my lips, and my..."

Namjoon trails off, a dawning realization that he doesn't remember the rest of the prayer instilling fear in him. "And my," Namjoon tries again but still can't recall it.

"And your, what, Namjoon?" Jimin asks, pulling away and Namjoon sobs.

"I can't remember it!" He cries out, bursting into tears. He barely hears Jimin sigh before he feels his pants and underwear being tugged back up again. He continues crying, disappointment and shame filling his being, as Jimin pulls him off of the alter and pushes him to his knees.

"Such a shame Namjoon, you were doing so well," Jimin says, disappointment in his tone making Namjoon sob even harder. As much as Jimin is ready to punish Namjoon, he does have to comfort him a little first. Namjoon is devastated, and Jimin knows it. Jimin kneels down in front of him, meeting Namjoon's red and teary eyes. "Baby, you can always try again later. Besides, you like your punishment don't you?"

Namjoon calms down to slight sniffles and nods slowly and Jimin smiles. "There you are, that's my Namjoon," Jimin says and pats Namjoon's cheek before standing up again.

"Now, let me remind you of the last verses so you won't forget them," Jimin says, voice hardening again as Namjoon whimpers.

"O Lord open my lips," Jimin starts, pressing a boot-clad foot against the front of Namjoon's jeans. His voice is deathly serious as he recites the scripture, and he can barely even feel that Namjoon is hard in his pants. The poor boy does have a tiny cock. "And my mouth will declare your praise."

Namjoon twitches and almost doubles over when Jimin presses even harder with his boot. A cry of pain resounding in the empty cathedral. The afternoon sun shining down on both of them. Casting them in an ethereal glow that makes it look like they're pure. It's when Namjoon's cry turns into a drawn-out whimper that he pulls away.

"For you have no delight in sacrifice," Jimin continues, adding a light kick to Namjoon's crotch. The boy jumps and bites his bottom lip to stop from crying out again. "If I were to give a burnt offering, you would not be pleased."

"The sacrifice acceptable to God." Another kick has Namjoon doubling over and trying to scoot away from Jimin. The preacher just sighs and grabs a fist-full of Namjoon's hair to hold him in place. "Is a broken spirit; a broken and contrite heart. O God, you will not despise."

Namjoon cries openly again at the third kick to his crotch, sobbing against Jimin's thigh, clad in black dress pants and a part of his robe draped over it. The white square on the front of the collar framing Jimin's neck perfectly. "Do good to Zion in your good pleasure; rebuild the walls of Jerusalem." 

Jimin smirks as he kicks Namjoon again, a little bit harder. He pulls Namjoon's hair harshly to watch Namjoon sob. Large tears falling down both sides of the pretty boy’s face. Namjoon won't openly admit it, but he's a whore. He knows deep down that all he wants is dick at all times. He knows it's wrong, but he can't help it. He does have a reputation to keep though, and that's the purest one in the church. No one can know about him and Jimin, or him and his 3 favorite boys in the choir.

"Then you will delight in right sacrifices, in burnt offerings and whole burnt offerings; then bulls will be offered on your altar," Jimin finishes reciting with one last kick, watching Namjoon twitch and shuffle back a few inches before whining. His scalp starting to sting.

"Hopefully that will help you remember next time," Jimin says before taking off his belt. Moving to wrap it around Namjoon's wrists, he binds Namjoon in his kneeling position. Stuck there and to Jimin's mercy. "Now, I'm going to fuck your mouth and you're going to take it like a good boy."

Namjoon, while still crying, just nods. His head is pounding from crying and he's tingling all over because of the lingering pain and adrenaline from his punishment. There's not much else he can do other than take whatever Jimin gives him. It's when Jimin unbuttons his pants and pulls out his cock that Namjoon opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue pliantly. He still feels upset about failing, but this, he knows how to do. He knows how to follow orders, he knows how to suck cock, he knows how to be used. Namjoon takes pride in that fact and moans when Jimin's thick cock slips down into his throat.

Jimin's cock stretches Namjoon's mouth wide, and if Namjoon didn't know how to do this properly, he'd be choking on how big Jimin is. But, he's practiced, this is what he knows how to do. Namjoon gains confidence slowly as Jimin grips his hair with both hands before slowly fucking his face. Namjoon moans softly as Jimin's cock slips in and out of his throat. It's hard to breathe, but Namjoon couldn't care less. With the way Jimin is moaning as well, Namjoon's doing well. That's all the praise he needs. He may not be able to please Jimin with reciting scripture or sticking to doing his Hail Mary's without Jimin's guidance, but this... This he can do.

Namjoon is tired and trembling as Jimin finally loses consistency in his thrusts. Namjoon's throat is sore and his head continues to hurt as he can't stop crying softly. When Jimin finally cums down Namjoon's throat and pulls away, Namjoon shows Jimin he got all of it in his mouth before swallowing.

Jimin tucks himself back into his pants before kneeling down to Namjoon's level. He unbinds his hands before holding him close. Helping Namjoon slowly come down wordlessly. The two don't really speak about these times they share together. It's not like they really could anyway.

But it's Jimin that cleans up Namjoon and drives him back to his home, offering words of assurance to his family. It's Jimin that does the best with covering up their infidelities. He may act like he doesn't care, but he does.

However, Namjoon messing around with those choir boys probably needs to stop. Jimin has a plan for that too.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, as I was making the mood board I come up with the idea of Jimin choking Namjoon with a rosary... Sigh


End file.
